


A Lot Has Changed

by Aranei



Series: We live with the choices we make [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> for Camelot Drabble #183 Rendezvous though this places a big loosey goosey with that word.

Arthur had pondered Lance’s words over the next few days. _A lot has changed, for both of you._ He knew what Lance had meant about him. He had come so full circle it was almost inconceivable. Gwen dumping him but remaining his friend was the best thing that ever happened to him. He admitted who he was, had come out to his parents, quit his job, moved out, and started working as an artist and writer. As for Merlin, he tried not to let his imagination run away with him but he could come up with only one reason he would have returned and bought a house. 

Arthur had worked very hard to stay on his best behavior. He had taken Lance’s advice and stayed away. He didn’t ask any of their mutual acquaintances questions, didn’t try to check out Facebook or drive by his house. He had, in fact, not even called or texted Lance to find out if he had even spoken to Merlin. So a week later, when he stood in Morgana’s kitchen in front of her phone open to its calendar he couldn’t resist. There on Saturday morning was MCE, TRE Oak St. Park.

He knew he shouldn’t but he just had to see him, had to see if it really was him. Fortunately for him the sun was shining bright in the sky making the sunglasses and cap he was wearing appropriate. He jogged in from the west side of the park along the path he knew would eventually lead him past the playground. 

Morgana with Sefa and Sophie in hand made her way into the playground and then into the smaller fenced yard for younger kids. The girls immediately pulled away and headed for the slide screaming as they ran. She cast a quick eye about for Merlin waving when she spotted him heading in her direction. 

Tyr immediately began babbling and reaching for Morgana as soon as she was near. “I think he likes you.” Merlin smiled at her as he held out the baby. 

Morgana took Tyr into her arms, “He just has good taste, don’t you sweetie?” Tyr immediately patted her breasts and then laid his head on her chest as he continued to babble. She spoke with a slight blush on her cheeks, “Well aren’t you a friendly little fellow?”

Merlin had a blush rising over his face and down his neck. He faced away from Morgana for a moment as he set down the bag he was carrying. He took his time as he pulled out a blanket, laid it on the ground and set out a few toys. He put the bag within reach and then stood back up. 

As Arthur neared the playground he veered off the path into a grassy area. He slowed his jog to a walk and found a spot where he could see the part of the playground he knew Morgana would be. It took him a moment to spot her. When he finally did he could see her holding a young baby that clearly liked her. Arthur had thought he would do stretching and calisthenics to cover his spying but found himself too caught up as he watched him come into view. His breath caught in his throat as Merlin, with a smile on his face, took the baby from Morgana. It was clear that the baby was his. Apparently Lance was not lying, a lot really had changed for the both of them. For a moment, but just a moment, he allowed himself to wonder about who she was and feel sorry for himself. But then a frisbee hit him in the head distracting him from the view and bringing him back to reality. Merlin had clearly moved on and so would he. He walked to the path and then began jogging back the way he came.


End file.
